A common problem encountered by individuals driving a vehicle on a roadway involves other drivers who follow the vehicle very closely. Such driving behavior is often referred to as “tailgating”. The short distance between vehicles due to tailgating often does not provide sufficient time for the driver of the rear vehicle to react in the event of an emergency or the like. Also, tailgating can be quite annoying to the driver in the lead vehicle.
Accordingly, a method of reducing or alleviating such driving behavior would be beneficial.